


Haibane Ranma

by dragonlover



Category: Haibane Renmei, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: Ranma dies and is reincarnated as a female Haibane at Old Home. Her dream is that of running continuously, trying to get away from something, thus her name becomes Shuppon, meaning "running away".





	Haibane Ranma

Her feet beat upon the ground. She took in quick, harsh breaths as her muscles strained against their weariness to propel her body forward. She ignored the pain emanating from her legs, using the energy to further continue her long run. A dull roar filled her ears, but she paid little attention. _Something… behind me?_

She knew not why she ran, only that she had been doing it for a very long time. _Maybe I should stop?_ She briefly considered it, as she was sure she had done many times before, but dared not to cease her great sprint. _Somewhere I’m going to?_

She could not see more than a few feet ahead of her, due to a thick layer of fog that surrounded her head. What she could see, however, were rocks and dirt, telling her that she wasn’t on any road. The roar grew louder still as she commanded her legs to keep pounding upon the cold, slippery surface. _Where am I?_

Unable to figure it out, she simply continued moving. A sudden faint noise met her ears, one from nearby that could be heard over the great thundering rumble. _Is that… my name?_

Refusing to stop even for this, she turned her head around to look for whoever had spoken. However, instead of a person, she saw simply a black crow flying towards her while letting out its cry. Yet, she still gazed upon the bird with awe, feeling that somehow it was much more than it appeared to be.

Not paying attention to where she was going, her foot collided with a hard stone, causing her balance to depart as she fell uncontrollably toward the ground. She screamed in pain as her body fell upon cold rock, her head smashing into a stone. Warm liquid streamed down her face, not tears as she first believed but dark red blood. As she tilted her head up with a gasp, she could see it splash down on the rocks below her.

Her legs burned with pain from her sudden disuse, and she struggled to stand once more. Letting out a moan she more felt than heard, she clutched the ground in front of her and shoved herself up to her knees. Ignoring her throbbing head, she carefully climbed to her feet and began to run once more.

However, she soon became dizzy and began to fall. _No, I will not!_

She focused all her strength into her legs, and pushed herself forward at such a speed that she could only fall forward, and she would always have a leg beneath her to prevent it. She blinked as blood dripped into her eyes, and then the ground was suddenly no longer beneath her feet. She flailed her arms around, trying to grasp the slick rock walls that passed her by to no avail. Fear flooded her being, and she let out a scream, muted by the great thunderous roar.


End file.
